Fatherhood
by bloodgirl8
Summary: Rating just to be safe for later. I know the title sucks. Sesshoumaru opens his door to find little Rin at his doorstep. What will he do with her? Takes place in modern times. PLEASE R & R!
1. Little Girl?

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS FIC!

A/N: I just thought of this idea not too long ago. It is basically Sesshoumaru adopting Rin when she is very young. It will take place in modern times. Inuyasha will still have his dog ears and Sesshoumaru will still have the stripes and crescent moon on his face. Just imagine everyone as they are in the series, but in modern time. Here's a list of their ages:

Sesshoumaru—23  
Rin—6  
Inuyasha—17  
Kagome—17  
Sango—17  
Miroku—17

Sesshoumaru lives alone in a nice house, while Inuyasha lives his parents. Sesshoumaru only moved out a couple years prior to the beginning of this fic. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango are all in high school. Ah-Un is Sesshoumaru's German Shepard dog and Jaken is his pet frog. The flow of this story is pretty much straight foreword. If you have any questions, feel free to ask in your reviews. Happy reading!

The beginning will be sad! You've been warned!

* * *

"Fatherhood"  
Chapter 1 – Little Girl?

"I'm sorry, but you do not have very much time to live. We have done everything we can." Those were the frightening words that Naoko heard on the phone from the doctor. She had been diagnosed with some type of cancer over a year ago and she had been getting treated for it ever since she found out, but her body hadn't been responding to treatments. The doctor's had done anything and everything they could, but nothing was working.

Naoko lived alone with her six-year-old daughter, Rin. She didn't know what she was going to do; she didn't want to burden her young daughter with this information about her health. She never told Rin that she was sick. Two years ago, Rin already had to deal with the death of her father. He was a truck driver and he was killed in an accident during a snow storm.

Naoko didn't want Rin to be around when she would finally pass on. She needed to figure out what to do with her.

She decided it would be best to leave Rin with someone. Someone who would love her and take good care of her. After contemplating this and shedding tears for over an hour, Naoko packed many of Rin's things in a suitcase. They family didn't have much. They weren't wealthy at all.

This whole time, Rin had been sitting in front of the TV watching some random cartoons. She had been completely oblivious to everything that was going on with her mother; and that was the way Naoko wanted it to be. When Naoko was finished packing Rin's things, she went into the room where little Rin had been and sat down next to her.

"Rin, I need to talk to you for a minute." She was trying so hard not to cry in front of her daughter.

"What, mommy?"

"Rin, I need to go away…for a very long time." Naoko then pulled Rin into a hug and struggled even harder to keep her tears in.

"But why? Can I come with you?"

Naoko's heart skipped a beat. "No sweetie, I'm sorry. You will stay with someone."

"When are you coming back for me?"

Then it happened, a tear slid down Naoko's cheek. "I'm not coming back…I can't. Rin, I just want you to know that I love you very very much. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Rin didn't understand. Why was her mommy leaving her for no reason? But there was a reason…she just wouldn't find out for a very long time.

"When do you have to leave, mommy?"

"Right now." After their little talk, Naoko jotted some things on a piece of paper, grabbed Rin's suit case, and took Rin's hand in hers and exited their little house.

* * *

It was a nice Saturday afternoon in mid-August, and Sesshoumaru had the weekend off from work. He worked for some big name company and made an amount of many that many could only dream of. He lived alone in an immaculate three-story house and had two cars. One was a silver Mercedes Benz convertible and the other was a black BMW. Both cars were extremely expensive. He normally worked Monday trough Friday at the office, with some occasional business trips. His father also worked at the same place, but he was ranked above Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru loved weekends; mainly so he could have a couple days away from some of his co-workers who drive him nuts. He didn't really have anything planned to do over the weekend, so he decided to watch a movie titled "Kill Bill." He wasn't really too interested in it at first, but one of his co-workers leant it to him and told him that he "just had to watch it."

* * *

Naoko and Rin were walking down a street with many beautiful homes when one particular house caught Naoko's eye. It was a large three-story house and the lawn was perfectly kept. She thought this would be a good place to leave Rin. 'Perfect.' She thought to herself.

They stopped in front of the front lawn of the house. Naoko then kneeled down to be eye level with Rin.

"Okay, Rin…I'm going to go now. I want you to go to the doorstep of this house and ring the doorbell or knock." She then handed Rin a piece of paper. "I want you to give this to whoever answers the door, okay?"

"Okay mommy." Naoko then pulled Rin into a big hug and held her tight. "Rin, I know this is hard. This is one of the hardest things for me to do. But I want you to know that I'll always be with you. You my not be able to see me, but I will be with you." She then let go of Rin.

After they parted, Rin walked to the doorstep of the house and rang the doorbell.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was half-way through watching "Kill Bill." It turned out that the movie was quite good so far. While he was watching, the doorbell rang. Ah-Un started barking like many other dogs do when the door bell or phone rings. Sesshoumaru didn't want to get up, but his curiosity got the best of him. "Ah-Un, if it's another Girl Scout trying to sell me some cookies, go ahead and eat her." Of course, he didn't mean it; he was just annoyed with all the door-to-door people coming to his house. 'Everyone thinks just because a rich guy lives here that he'll buy 100 boxes of cookies.' He thought to himself.

When he opened the door, he saw a little girl wearing a pink shirt and denim shorts. She had long black hair and part of it was in a side pony tail. She held a suit case in one hand and a piece of paper in another.

* * *

So, what did you think? I know it seems a little slow, but this is only the beginning. I have plans for the next few chapters. What will Sesshoumaru do about this little girl at his doorstep? I know this chapter was a little angsty…please don't flame me! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna know what you think! 


	2. Papers?

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANYTHING ELSE!

A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. I didn't even think I was gonna get any reviews at all! Oh, I forgot to mention that Sesshoumaru has both arms in this fic!

* * *

"Fatherhood"  
Chapter 2 – Papers?

Sesshoumaru opened his door to find a little girl wearing a pink shirt and denim shorts. She was holding a suitcase in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. The little girl just stared at him without saying a word. Without even thinking, Sesshoumaru just let her in and Rin handed him the piece of paper. He unfolded it and read what Rin's mother had written:

_The little girl who handed you the note you are now reading is my daughter, Rin. Whoever you are, I left her to you because I can't take care of her anymore. I understand that is may come as a shock to suddenly have a little girl knock on your door. It doesn't matter if you take her to an adoption agency or if you decide to keep her, but just make sure is ends up in a good home where she will be taken care of and well treated. I know this is all so sudden and so I understand if you do not want to keep her. The reason why I can't take care of Rin is because I am very ill and the doctor said that my days are very limited. I did not want her to see me die, and so I left her to you. She has no knowledge of my illness, and I would like it to be kept that way while she is still young. However, you have my permission to show her this note when she is older. Rin doesn't have a father; he was killed in a snow storm a couple years ago. She doesn't have much, we are very poor. Well, I guess this is all I have to say. Please, make sure my daughter is taken care of, and that she grows up to be happy and healthy. Rin is 6-years-old and she will be in first grade when school starts this coming fall. Her birthday is June 17. Thank you very much for your kindness._

Sesshoumaru read this note in disbelief while Rin was petting Ah-Un and staring at Jaken. 'She came to my house of all places.' Sesshoumaru thought. He looked at Rin and tried to figure out what to say to her. Rin was being very quiet, but finding much amusement with Ah-Un.

Sesshoumaru was the first to speak. "You're name is Rin?" All Rin did was nod her head 'yes.'

"Do you like my dog? His name is Ah-Un." Again, she just nodded 'yes.' She was being a mute. 'Maybe I'll get her to talk if I ask her something other than a 'yes' or 'no' question.

He already knew how old she was from reading the note, but he thought he would ask her just to see if she'll speak. "How old are you, Rin?"

She still didn't talk. Instead, she just held up six fingers. 'She still won't talk.' The only thing Sesshoumaru thought he could do was take her to the police station and they'll figure out what to do with her. 'I'm sure as hell not keeping her.'

After some thinking, Sesshoumaru grabbed his keys to his Mercedes. "Come, Rin. We're going somewhere." He then took Rin's Suitcase and they walked out to his car. He sat her suitcase in the down in the back seat and Rin got in and buckled up her seatbelt. Sesshouamru did the same and started the car and they were off to the police station.

* * *

When they arrived, they got out of the car and headed towards the entrance. Then something almost caught Sesshoumaru off guard…he felt something grab his hand. It was Rin and she was starring up at him. 'All she wants to do is hold my hand. I guess it's harmless enough.' He let her hold his hand as they walked into the police station. As they walked in, they were greeted by a receptionist.

"Welcome to the police department. How may I help you?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, then at the receptionist lady. "This little girl standing here with me was left on my doorstep, and she had this note with her." As he was talking, he pulled the note written by Rin's mother out his pocket and handed it to the receptionist. She just looked at it, handed it back to Sesshoumaru, and finally said, "Wait right here. I'll find someone who can help you."

Rin was just starring off into space while Sesshoumaru waited. After about five minutes, someone came to help and he led Sessoumaru and Rin to his desk. They all sat down and he was the first to speak. "So, I understand this young girl right here was left on your doorstep."

"Yes that is true. She had a suitcase and a note with her. The note says it all, except the only real information given about her is her first name, age, birthday, and what year she is in at school. Her mother didn't even give her own name." Sesshoumaru then handed him the note so the officer could read it.

The officer read the note and then read it a second time. This was an interesting situation. He tried pulling up any records of a girl named Rin on his computer, but failed to find anything. He then tried pulling up and school records from all the schools in the city, and still didn't find anything. "I'm sorry sir, but I cannot find any records on her at all, not even in any of the local schools. I'm beginning to wonder if 'Rin' is her real name at all. If it isn't, the only scenario I can think of is her mother may have wanted all traces of her erased before leaving her with you so she can start a new life."

"If that's the case, what should we do with her?" Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what was going on. This was an interesting situation indeed. The officer spoke again.

"I'm going to try and do some more background checks on Rin, but we may have to put her in an orphanage or you can fill out a few papers and become her legal guardian."

Sesshoumaru had to think about this. 'This is all too sudden for me, but then again the responsibility may be good for me. Do I really want this?'

Then he spoke. "Where could I find the papers I need to fill out?"

"Sir, are you considering adopting her and becoming her legal guardian?"

"Just show me the papers."

TBC

* * *

Sorry, I know it was short. I know it seemed rushed, and I definitely don't think this is how an adoption process works. But it's only a fic, right? I'll most likely be able to update on weekends only. I cannot guarantee that I will update in the middle of the week. I updated today because I didn't feel like doing my homework. It's not due tomorrow anyway. Since I put it off today, I'm going to have a shit load of homework to do tomorrow. Well, enough of my babbling. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
